bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Shōjo S
Shōjo S adalah single ketiga dari band SCANDAL. Lagu ini digunakan sebagai tema pembuka kesepuluh Anime Bleach, dimulai dari Episode 215 sampai Episode 242. Daftar Lagu *1. Shōjo S (少女S; Girls) *2. Natsu Neiro (ナツネイロ; Summer Tone) *3. Future Video center|400 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai chotto dake sugao miseta keredo zutto iraira iraira shite wa atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi ate ni naranai wa I’m sorry toriaezu sayonara anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama (zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) aijou? yuujou? shiritai koto wa nandemo (aimai sugite wakaranai yo) itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku anata o matteiru sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara? sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide shinjirarenai wa kakkotsukenaide yo nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni (motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide) ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujo esukeepu (tsukamattari nigekittari) itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na… anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama (zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) aijou? yuujou? shiritai koto wa nandemo (aimai sugite wakaranai yo) itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru anata o matteiru hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Isn't what you're saying now different from before? But I think you let a little bit of honesty show through It's always bothered me so much The way you treat me like an object Isn't what you're saying now different from before? Days of running and hiding Blaming it on someone else I can't count on you I'm sorry, but it's goodbye for now I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me (The way I'll never leave; the way I won't let you leave) Love or friendship, I just want to know (It's too vague; I just don't get it) I'm waiting for you to someday knock on the door to my heart Haven't you been caught up in yourself lately? How about you get hurt a little bit? Don't deceive me with kind words like that I can't believe them Don't try to look cool No matter how many years it takes Don't give up Just tell me honestly that you hate it when I'm not with you (Act more like you want me; don't pretend to be tough) An afterimage of love; dreams are a girl's escape (Always getting caught and getting away) Someday you'll break the key to my heart... I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me (The way I'll never leave; the way I won't let you leave) Love or friendship, I just want to know (It's too vague; I just don't get it) I'm waiting for you to someday accept my true heart I don't need anything else I just want to believe in tomorrow |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Tak bisa kukatakan ‘sampai sini’? Ku tunjukkan sedikit kejujuran, tapi Kau selalu melakukan hal yang menjengkelkanku Memperlakukanku seperti aku sebuah barang Tak bisa kukatakan ‘sampai sini’? Menyalahkan orang lain itu melarikan diri Hari-hari datang menuju akhir, ku tak bisa meraih tujuanku Aku minta maaf, bagaimanapun, ini perpisahan Jika kau tak disini aku bilang tidak, aku egois seperti itu (Selalu mengharapkan kau tak pergi, berharap aku tak membuatmu pergi) Cinta dan persahabatan, aku ingin tahu segalanya (Jalan ini tak jelas, aku tak mengerti juga) Suatu hari disana akan mengetuk pintu lubang di hatiku Aku menunggumu Sejak saat itu, ini tak hanya tentang aku Ku coba tuk menyakitimu sedikit Melakukannya dengan kata-kata manis Jangan menipuku, aku tak percaya padamu Jangan mencoba dan menunjukannya Tak peduli berapa tahun, tak peduli berapa lama Jangan berhenti Jika aku tak disana, kau bilang ini tak bagus, jujurlah (Kau lebih menginginkanku, jangan berpura-pura jahat) Mengikuti bentuk cinta adalah mimpi anak perempuan, lepaskan (Merebutnya, memegangnya) Tuk suatu hari putuskan kunci di hatiku Jika kau tak disini, aku bilang tidak, aku egois seperti itu (Selalu mengharapkan kau tak pergi, berharap aku tak membuatmu pergi) Cinta? persahabatan? aku ingin tahu segalanya (Jalan ini tak jelas, aku tak mengerti juga) Suatu hari disana akan mengetuk pintu lubang di hatiku Aku menunggumu Aku tak butuh siapapun lagi Ku juga percaya hari esok Referensi Terjemahan Lirik Indonesia http://furahasekai.wordpress.com Karakter Karakter yang muncul di lagu pembuka Anime: #Rukia Kuchiki #Rangiku Matsumoto #Orihime Inoue #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Ichigo Kurosaki #Soi Fon #Chōjirō Sasakibe #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Izuru Kira #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Byakuya Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Shūhei Hisagi #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nanao Ise #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yasutora Sado #Yachiru Kusajishi #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Uryū Ishida #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Momo Hinamori #Jūshirō Ukitake #Yoruichi Shihōin #Kisuke Urahara Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening Kategori:Tema Video Game